russelfandomcom-20200213-history
INN New Schedule
Schedule Monday-Friday :4 am – Eala ng Bayan (LIVE) (DZTV simulcast) (Filipino) (news) :6 am – RadyoBisyon (simulcast over PTV, RPN and Radyo ng Bayan) :7 am – PAGASA TV (LIVE) (Filipino) (news) :7:30 am – Fast Morning (LIVE) (Filipino) (news) :9 am – CNBC Konek (LIVE) (Cathy Eigenmann) (Filipino) (business) :10:30 am – The Gospel of the Kingdom :11:30 am – Business Center (LIVE) (English) (business) :12 nn – Lunchtime News (LIVE) (Cecille Lardizabal) (Filipino) (news) :12:30 pm – PSE Stock Market News (LIVE) (Joee Guilas) (English) (business) :1:30 pm – CNBC Cash Flow (LIVE) (English) (business) :2:30 pm – Just In with Laura Ingraham (LIVE) (English) (news) :3 pm – The Money Tonight (LIVE) (Gio Tingson) (English) (business) :3:30 pm – Sports Center (LIVE) (Anthony Suntay) (Filipino): :4 pm - :Mon & Thurs: Negoshow (business) :Tue, Wed & Fri: PBA (until 6 pm) (sports) :4:30 pm - Fox Report (English) (news) (Mon & Thurs) :5:30 pm – On Line with Gene Orejna (LIVE) (current affairs) (sports) (Mon & Thurs) :6 pm – Dumaual Tonight (Filipino) (entertainment) :6:30 pm – Express Balita (LIVE) (news) (IBC simulcast) :7:15 pm - :Mon & Thurs: NAASCU Season 15 :Tue, Wed & Fri: PBA (until 9:15 pm) :9 pm – Eala ng Balita (LIVE) (Noli Eala) (Filipino) (news) :10 pm - :Mon: Makabayang Duktor (public service) :Tue: Team Rescue 911 (public service) :Wed: Global Mission (public service) :Thurs: Report Kay Boss! :Fri: Lingkod Bayan (public service) :10:30 pm - :Mon: Citong Cito (current affairs) :Tue: Mahal (public service) :Wed: Kabayo, Karetra, Karerista (sports) :Thurs: Team Rescue 911 (public service) :Fri: Kapihan sa Media ng Bayan (current affairs) :11:30 pm – Global Desk (LIVE) (Riki Kwek) (English) (news) :12 mn - :Monday: Linawin Natin (current affairs) :Tuesday: Good Take (current affairs) :Wednesday: Forum ni Randy (public service about forum) :Thursday: Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (public service) :Friday: Investment Class (business) :12:30 am to 4 am – ONE FC (sports) Saturday :4 am – ONE FC (replay) :6 am – Kerygma TV :7 am – Dr. Kalusugan kay Dok (public service) :8 am - A Business Insights (business) :9 am – Bakbakan Na (sports) :10 am – Tukaan (sports) :11 am – Thunderbird Sabong Nation (sports) :12 nn – Lunchtime News (Filipino) (news) :12:30 pm – The Week that Was (from Malacañang, Coconut Palace, etc.) (English) :1:30 pm - NBA (sports) :3:30 pm – NAASCU Season 15 :7:30 pm - Prime Week (LIVE) (Maggie dela Riva) (English) (news) :8 pm - Bitag (public service) :8:30 pm – Balitang 90 (LIVE) (Filipino) (news) :9:30 pm – Castro ng Batas (public service) :10:30 pm - World Pool Masters (sports) :12 mn - Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) (simulcast over IBC) (news) :12:30 am - ONE FC (ATC @ INN) (sports) :2:30 am to 4;30 am – PBA (replay) (sports) Sunday :4:30 am – Jesus Miracle Crusade (IBC simulcast) :6 am – Family TV Mass (LIVE) (IBC simulcast) :7 am – Bakbakan Na (sports) :8 am – SSS: Kabalikat Natin (public service) :9 am - Ka-Agri Pinoy (business) :9:30 am – NBA Action (sports) :10 am - Kamao Kontra Kamao (sports) :11 am – STV: ang Sabong TV ng Bayan :12 nn – NBA (Live via satellite) (sports) :2:30 pm - Star Yayey (entertainment) :3 pm – PBA (LIVE) :7 pm - Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) (IBC simulcast) (Filipino) (news) :7:30 pm – ABP Touchdown: Philippine Tackle Football League :8 pm – ONE FC (ATC @ INN) (sports) :9 pm – Balitang 90 (LIVE) (Jarius Bondoc and Chal Lontoc) (Filipino) (news) :10 pm – The Main Event (VIVA Boxing) (sports) :11 pm – ONE FC (ATC @ INN) (sports) :12 mn to 4 am – PBA (replay) (sports) See also *Old RJTV 29 Sked in 1995